Xmen 3:What might happen
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: I am really bad at summaries but basically this is my version of X3 that i hope to have finished before X3 comes out. Logan asks Scott to come to a movie with him, the xmen make some new friends and have runins with old ones and someone special comes back
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This first part is part of the short story i had up called Why. This story is basically my version of X3 and I hopeto have it finished before X3 comes outin May in the US. Anyway, hope you like it and there is more to come. Enjoy.

* * *

Scott sat in his room with the lights turned off as he picked up a tape recorder and hit the record button and began to talk. "Tape recoding part one. Xavier said I should talk to someone about what happened but I thought maybe I could talk to myself. I'm using the recorder so that I don't feel stupid. Well I guess I'm just going to say that she died saving us and I wish that she would have let me save her. Charles said that she made a choice and that her choice was to save us. Wolverine agrees and says that she picked me over him because she said goodbye to me and not Logan. You know what I think?** I think that Jean was damn stupid for dying like that! Why the hell did she die like that?"**

Scott stood up and chunked the recorder at the wall and heard it hit the mirror, which shattered. Scott , then, laid back on his bed and began to cry which he only did in the privacy of his dark lonley room becuase he thought that as the leader he should be the strong one, no matter what happened. He had to be strong for his team so he didn't cry infront of them or any of the students becuase as a teacher he had to be strong for them too. Only when he was in his dark, lonely room could he take off his mask, of being strong and scream to the darkness.

"**Why the hell did you have to die Jean?** **You know that I can't live with out you! I miss you real bad and I don't know how I'm going to move on with out you. I know it's been two months but it still hurts when I walk down the hallways and thing of you running down them to kiss me or to tell me that Xavier needed to see me. I miss hearing you simply saying 'I love you' or 'goodnight Scott'. Storm still wants me to talk to her about everything that was going on. She's trying to get everyone through losing you and has done a great job with the students and tried to work with me and Wolverine but neither of us are willing to sit down and talk with someone about what you did! I've been telling myself that you did what you did to save all of us and that if you didn't we'd all be dead right now and what you did was right but I don't think I can keep telling myself that lie. At least to me it's a lie. It may not be one to the others but it is to me. There had to have been another way to save us without loosing you!."**

Just then the door to Scott's room came on and the one person that Scott didn't want to talk to walked in, turned on the light and sat in the chair next to the bed. "How you hold'en up Cyke?'

**"How do you think Logan? The only woman that I ever loved is gone and she isn't ever coming back!"** Scott now sat up on the bed glaring at Wolverine, who was in his muscle shirt and blue jeans. Scott could only guess that he had just come back from a bike ride. Logan seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, getting out of the Mansion, clearing his head, coming back to eat and then leaving again.

"Cyke, listen, Storm, Rogue and I are going to see a movie. Don't know which one yet but we're getting out is the point and your coming with us."

"No I'm not Logan." Scott said still glaring at Logan, who apperently thought he had the right to tell Scott what to do. Neither man said anything for a moment so, Scott laied back down and simply waited for Logan to say something becuase if he knew Logan, which he did, Wolveirne wouldn't leave until Scott gave in.

"Yes, you are Scott." Logan said. If this were any other day and everything fine then Logan would never have been this nice to Scott. He wouldn't have invited him to a movie, which was Storm's idea, or stand in Scott's room arguing with the man but this wasn't any other day and everything wasn't fine. Jean had been gone for almost a month and today was the annaversiary of her death and Scott wasn't taking it very well. Hell, none of them were but Logan thought it better to get out and do something than to sit around crying. Logan ran his fingers through his hair and said, "The movie starts at seven. Get dressed and lets go."

Scott looked at his clock that sat on his bed side table and saw that it was only six. So he asked, "Why are you leaving now if the movie doesn't start until seven?"

"Rogue wanted to get good seats and Storm wanted to get something to eat before hand. Now are you coming or not?"

"Not! Leave me alone and turn the light off when you leave." Scott said as Logan left who didn't turn the light off and slambed the door as he stepped out into the hallway, where Rogue, Bobby and Storm waited.

"Is he coming?" Storm asked all ready knowing the answer by the look on Logan's face as he came up to her. When she had sent Logan in there to ask Scott to come with them, she had known he was going to say no but there was no harm in asking right?

"No, he's not coming." Wolveirne said and just as he turned to Rogue and was about to ask about Bobby, she said, "Bobby wanted to know if he could come. I told him he could, I mean if it's all right with you guys."

Storm looked at Logan, who nodded his head as he and Storm began to walk off and storm asked, "Should we keepn are eye on them?"

"We'll sit two rows behind them and throw popcorn at them during the movie." Wolverine said as the four walked out the front door to the car that Storm had gotten ready while Logan was talking to Scott.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it! Please Review! 


	2. Gambit

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Here's chapter two. **

* * *

When the movie was over, Rogue and Bobby walked out in front of Storm and Logan as he whispered in Rogue's ear, "Why were Storm and Logan throwing popcorn at us during the movie?" Rogue could only smile as she pullled popcorn out of her hair and then some out of Bobby's hair. She had had a feeling that Logan would do something like that to make the day a little lighter for everyone and it had worked for awhile. Before Rogue could answer Bobby's question, she saw a boy about her age backed up against the wall of a building across the street, surrounded by a small, but very angry mob. The boy had on a brown trench coat, a staff in his right hand anda card that appered to be on fire in the other.

**"Leave me alone! I ain't ever done nothin' to nobody!" **

"Logan, we've gotta do sometin'." Rogue exclaimed turning to the man who said he'd always protect her. "Their going to kill him!"

"Storm..." Logan said but creating a slight down pour but when that didn't get the mob to scatter, she added thunder and lighting and after the lighting caught a nearby tree on fire, everyone ran for their lives except the boy.

Storm put the fire out and stopped the lightning, rain and thunder as the four of them walked over to the boy, who said, "Did yah do that?" pointing to Rogue?

"No, not me." Rogue said as she turned around and pointed to Storm and then said, "Storm's the one who can control the weather. I'm Rogue, this is Bobby and Logan and you are?"

"Remy Lebeau but my friends call me Gambit."

"Why were those people after you?" Bobby asked even though he and everyone else all ready had a pretty good idea.

"Im a muntant, one who charges things with kinetic energy, and In accidently blew up a car and thosefou genstook offence.

"Why don't youn come with us?" Rogue said and then turned to Logan and Storm, saying, "If that's all right?"

Storm nodded and Logan said, "Sure, if you ain't got anwhere to go, kid, come with us."

"Really? Yah don't mind if i tag along?"

"No." Rogue said, "Come on the car's down the way.

* * *

A/N: Fou gens is french for crazy people. Hope you liked it. Sorry if you thought it was short but I really needed to end it here so you can get the full effect of the next chapter. Please review. 


	3. Scott

**A/N: This chapter is about Scott. Hope you like it**

* * *

Scott woke up from his sleep and looked at the clock and saw that it ws seven. Everyone was at the movies soScott decided to leave hisroom and walked down to Xavier's office, where Xavier was reading a book.

"Hello Scott." Xavier said without looking up from his book, "Its nice to see you up and about finally. Are you not going to the movies with Storm and the others?"

No , professor I'm not but I am leaving." Scott said with his hands in his pockets. Xavier placed the book on his desk, closed and gave Scott his full attention.

"Well I would say taking a vacation would be good for you."

"Its not going to be a vacation professor, not this time." Scott said looking at the gournd. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man ,who had been like a father to him all these years, when he said he wasn't going tolive here anymore."I'm leaving, for good. There's too much stuff that reminds me of Jean and if I'm going to get over her then I can't stay here."

"Scott, onenever gets over the lose of his love, espsually if that love is the first." Xaiver said wheeling himself over to Scott, who still wouldn't look at him. Xavier couldn't see Scott's eyes but he knew they weere filled with tears as they had beenever since Jean died."Losing a loved one is a hard thing to go through and it helps to have friends around you….." Xavier stopped when he saw Scott shake his head, so Xavier said, "You've thought about this for a while now haven't you?"

"Yes, and I would have left sooner if I didn't think you still needed me."  
Xavir looked away from Scott for a moment and then as he looked in the Scott's hurtingface he said, "Scott, I think we can manage with out you. Maybe leaving now will lead you back here one day. My best of luck to you, son."

"Thank you professor. Goodbye." Scott said shaking Xavier's hand and then walking out of the professor's office forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short but I really didn't want to put it with another part of the story. I think it should stand alone. Anyway, next chapter will be longer. I promise. Please review. **


	4. Bad news and even worse news

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Storm fan(Ian), I'm glad you like the story so much. I'm also working two other x-men stories that go along with me series thats closer to the comics than it is to the movies, so it may take me awhile to get the next chapter up but in the mean time I hope you like this chapter. I wrote this chapter three of four times before I settled with this one. I'm still not sure that its where I want it but I'll let you tell me what you think. Again if you think it could have been longer, I'm sorry. The next chapter is kind of long and becuase of who is in it, it needs to be in a chapter all by its self. Okay this is getting really long. So I'm going to stop typing and let you read my story now. Keep in mind that I've predicted whats going to happen in X3 just but looking at the pictures. This is just a guess and I hope its a good one. Okay I'm shutting up now. Read on. **

* * *

Later that night the four x-men and Remy walked into Xavier's office where he had just turned on the television. "How was the movie?" Xavier asked but before anyone could answer they all heard the nes reporter on the TV say,

**"_Breaking news, the mutant leader, Magneto, who escaped from his plastic prison only two months ago, has gathered an army of mutants for his cause. No one is sure of his intention at this moment but we will let you know more as the story develops." _**

The news went to commercial, Storm turned it off and Logan said, "This ain't good."

"You're right Logan. This is indeed very bad." Xavier said. He knew Eric would eventually gather an armyand it was only a matter of time but what Xavier didn't know was would his X-men be able to stop Erick this time around?

"Bobby, go get Scott." Logan said to the boy. Scott was the leader of the X-men had he had a right to know about what old bucket head was doing. Now the only question was, would he be willing to go one more round with the X-men or wold he stay locked in his room forever.

"what happens if he doesn't come?" Bobby asked, he knew how Scott hadn't left his room and unless he wanted to he wasn't going to anytime soon.

"then tell him that I'll come up there and rip him out of that room of his." Logan said before Xaiver could say anything. The professor kept his mouth shut becuase he figured everyone would find out soon. Logan had had enough of Scott's moping around. He knew that Jean was Scott's one true love but the way that he was dealing with her death, just irritated the hell out of Logan. He always got out and did stuff to get his mind off of Jean or who ever it was that had hurt his heart. He usually went to get drunk and ended up getting so drunk that he forgot why he came in the first place. Logan's thoughts were interupted by Rogue's voice who said,

"Professor why has Magneto gathered so many mutants that the news is callin them an army?" (This may be a stupid question for her to ask but I didn't know where else to go.)

"As you all know there is a war coming between humans and mutantsand I've always tried to stop that war from happening but now..." Xavier said but didn't finish his sentence becuase Logan finished it for him.

"He's going to start the war himself."

"Yes and with the death of Jean it would be the perfect time to strike and perhaps even get the x-men on his side." Xaiver finished.

"But Magneto knows we won't go wiht him." Storm said. She couldn't ever think of going with Magneto. He fought to destroy humanity and make mutants rulers of the world and that's not what Orroro believed in. She knew that Magneto had been through the alot in his life and he was only trying to help "his people" now but her worst fear was that Magneto's plan woould get them all killed!

"In the past yes, but with Jean gone, he may think that most of you would question what you think should happen and perhapos side with him." Xavier continued. He feard that Jean and Scott were the ones that held his precious X-men together. Scott had always been the leader and Jeanm,. his right hand woman. She told him what was a good idea and what was bad and she always stood behind her man. That was when he became her man. Scott and Jean had always liked eachother, Xavier knew that. Hell, it didn't take a telepath to see that but neither of them made a move for at least seven years. Then finally Scott asked Jean out and everything went from there and now she was gone. What effect would this have on his x-men?

Just then Bobby came back, slightly out of breath from running and said, "Mr. Summers is gone."

"What?" Logan excalimed walking past Bobby and out of the room and down into Scott's room where he found the door open. He walked in and found the room completly trashed. The dresser was on the floor, and the glass shattered. The blankets were on the floor as were the pillows. The only thing missing were Scott's clothes. Logan moved to the closet and found it bear except for one x-men suit.

* * *

IN XAVIER'S OFFICE:

"When did he leave?" Storm asked the professor. Scott had been the first X-men adn Xavier was like a father to himso there was no way he'd leave with out saying goodbye.

"Around seven and that was two hours ago. He said it was too painful for him here." Just tehn everyone heard a motorcycle start up and when Rouge went to the window she saw Logan drive off. "Will he ever come back?" Bobby asked talking about Scott.

"Honestly, Bobby, I don't know. Scott's not sure himself. He doesn't want to come back but maybe Logan can convince him that we need him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review 


	5. The place where she died

**A/N: Okay, here it is, chapter five! I really hope you like this chapter becuase i loved writting it. This is probably going to be my favorite chapter out of the whole story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy**

* * *

Logan had been gone for at least three hours and he had yet to see any sign of Scott. Logan had gotten a scent on Scott at one point but had lost it just as easily. then an idea hit him, what if Scott went back to the Lake? Logan headed to the lake and when he go there, sure ehough, there on a strip of land that extended into the lake stood Cyclops. Logan turned off the motorcycle and began to walk the beach as he watched Scott. Cyclops stood as still as he possibly could, letting the cold air numb his sad and lonely body as tears fell down his face and he cried.

**"Jean! Damn you! There had to have been another way!" **Suddenly Scott didn't want to be in control of his powers so he ripped his glasses off, threw them to the beach behind him and lit up the night time sky.

Logan continued to walk the beach when he saw Scott's glasses fly through the air but never hit the ground. Logan's eyes grew wide as he looked at the glasses that floated in the air. Quickly, Logan looked around and sniffed the air but didn't see of smell anyone else, other than Scott. How could these glasses simply be floating in the air? Could Jean really be alive? Could she have survived the water that should have drowned her? Logan didn't know the answers to these questions but what he did know was that even if Jean was alive, he wouldn't get her. Not just becuase she chose Scott over him when she said goodbye but becuase Scott couldn't live without her and besides, Logan was used to being alone. Hell, sometimes he even preferred being alone but he knew Scott couldn't stand being with out Jean and he felt bad for the guy.

"Cyke." Logan said taking the glasses in his hand as he pulled out a small flash light out of his jacket and turned it on, although you couldn't tell since Scott's beam turned the night into day.

"Go away Logan." Scott said closing his eyes and pointing his head at the ground. Logan walked to where Scott stood and placed the glasses in Cyclops's jacket pocker. Scott sighed as he took them out of the pocket and put them on his face and in one swift move turned around and angrily said, "Why'd you come here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Logan replied not answering the question.

"All right, let me rephrase the question for you Logan. Why the **hell **did you come here?"

When Logan didn't answer, Scott knew what Logan had come.Wolverine was trying to get him to come back to the manison, to go back home but there was no way he could after everything. "I am not going back with you, Wolverine."

"Why?"

"I don't have to talk about it!" Scott said sounding like a three year old as he turned his back to Logan and looked at the lake once more.

"No, but I don't have to leave either and I'm sure Magneto won't attack any time soon."

Confused Scott turned back around and looked at logan as he said, "Why'd you mention Magneto?"

"Cause he's gathered a mutant army for the war. He's planning to start the war himself."

"Sounds like something you can handle." Scott said turniong his back to Logan again.

"Maybe but we could use your help on this one, cyke." Logan said bluntly.

A part of Scott wanted to help the X-men defend the humans against Magneto but there was nothing there for him anymore. Storm could take over for him and Logan could take over for her when she needed him and Rogue and Boby were officially X-men affter their last mission so, Scott didn't see how the X-men really needed him. "Sorry Logan. I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

**"Both!"** Scott yelled turning around and looking at Logan evenly, **"Everytime I walk through those halls and sit in the kitchen or even think about the X-men and the mansion, I think about Jean and about how much I miss her and I couldn't save her! She shouldn't have had to die to save us! She shouldn't have to die to save me!" **

**"But she did! She did and she ain't evercomin' back!" **Logan said not sure how true that statement was after what he saw with the glasses, "**I loved Jean too but what hurts me is that she didn't pick me! She chose you! If she were to come back todaythe first person she'd ask for would be you and I wouldn't even have a chance in hell with her!I miss her like hell and so does everyone else but at least we're trying to go on with our lives instead of dwelling on what might have been or what could have happened! Cyke, we're about to be at war and you can't sit on your ass cryin' about what happened, none of us can!If Jeannie hadn't done what she did then we'd all be dead, right now!" **

Logan fell silent for a moment, as he tried to hold back the tears thatwanted to fall, he pulled out a com-link and placed it in Scott's pocked and siad, with out yelling, "Call me and let me know if you're comin' with me or not. I've got mine and as soon as I leave I'll turn it on. Hope you know what you're doin'." Scott simply nodded as Logan pulled his out com-link out, put it on his left ear and headed to his bike.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I need help. I've reached a writter's block and don't know where to take this story. If you have any ideas send me a message or review. ((Ian), if you have any ideas leave them on the bboard addressed to me. I check it eveyday so I'll see it.) Hope you liked it and please review.**


	6. Magneto's move

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and for all the help! I don't know how far I would have gotten if I hadn't had any help for you guys. Anyway, This chapter was fun to write but the end was kind of hard, so if you don't like it please don't hold it against me. I hope you like it so please, enjoy. **

* * *

Logan was half way back to the mansion when his com-link went off. 

"Scott?" Logan said stopping at a red light.

"_Afraid not Logan."_ Came Storm's voice. Logan was hoping that Scott was going to come back but that had been almost half an hour ago.

"Sorry, Storm." Logan said as soon as the light turned green and he began to drive again, "What's up?"

_"We've got a problem."_

"What sort of problem?" Logan asked beginning to speed up and go around cars. If something was going down at the mansion he needed to get back and quick since there were no longer enough x-men to protect the whole mansion.

_"Magneto's making his move. Meet us at First and Holly, your gonna wanna see this." _Storm said and then hung up. Logan looked at the road he was on and knew it didn't take him to First or Holly so being the man that he was, Wolverine turned the bike around and faced the on coming traffic. He reaved up the bike and charged at a red station wagon and just as the driver of the station wagon thought he was going to crash, Wolverine and the motorcycle jumped over the station wagon and got on the right side of the road so he didn't cause any accidents. As soon as he was on the road that would take him to First, Logan turned his com-link on and dialed Scott's number.

* * *

Scott heard the link ring and knew who it was and didn't want to answer it but did anyway. "What now?" 

_"Are you comin' or not? Magneto's on the move and you've got to make your choice. You with us or not?"_

Scott took the com-link off his ear and looked at it in his hand. If he went with Logan and continued being an x-man then he would be confronted with everyone who ever knew Jean and everything about her that was gone. If he left he could try to forget about Logan. the X-men and Jean. How in the hell was he going to forget Jean, he didn't know but he could sure as hell try. Scott took his open palm, made it a fist and threw the com-link into the lake to be buried with his love. Scott headed back to his motorcycle to go now where in particular.

* * *

"Scott?" Logan said pulling on to First and seeing Magneto and his army from the back, things did not look good for the few X-men there were. "Cyclops, come in. Damn! You talk about me not leavin' my link on." 

Logan turned off his link and when he looked at the road ahead, he saw a woman that he thought was dead. a woman that had stolen his heart and broken it when she died. Once she was on his side but now she was fighting the very people she once loved. Logan turned his link back on as he got off his bike and walked over to the fighting scene.

"Storm is that who I think it is?" Logan asked as a ball of fire was thrown at him. Quickly, Logan bent backand watched as the fire ball flew over him and hit his motorcycle, behind him. Wolverine looked from the man who had thrown the fire to the bike and then back to the man, who now had blonde hair. Just as Logan got out his claws he heard Storm say,

_"If your talking about Jean, yeah it's her. Or at least someone that looks a hell of a lot like her. Pyro, a woman, whose calling herself Calisto and at least four others are with her. We could use you're help, Logan. Bobby, Colossus , Rogue and I seem to be getting over run at the moment."_

"Where's Magneto?"

_"Don't know. He's no where to be seen."_

Logan simply nodded his head as he grabbed Pyro around the neck and threw him in to a wall and ran by Colossus. Pyro came back with a wall of fire that he forced on to the x-men but before it could reach him, Bobby created a wall of ice and when the two walls collided steam went everywhere. Storm created a down pour to help Bobby put out the fire. Calisto came and started to pick a fight with Rogue, but Logan cut in just as Calisto had had her first punch at Rogue. He punched Calisto in the gut and in the face. About this time Jean levitated herselof in the air and began to move cars and other objects as well. Wolverieneturned to Colossus, who was in his shiny metal form, and said, "Throw me at her."

"What? Why?" Colossus asked.

"Don't ask questions Rusky.Pretend we're in the danger room if you have to but just do it!" Wolverine said getting frustrated with Colossus. Normally he wasn't one for asking a lot of questions and that's what Logan liked about him but considering the fact that Logan was about to attack Jean, he could understand Colossus's confusion.

"All right on Fastball special coming up." Colossus said as he grabbed the back of Logan's jacket picked him up in the air and launched the lone mutant at Dr. Grey. When he was in the air, Logan retracted his claws and wrapped his arms around Jean as if to give her a hug, and landed on top of her. When Logan looked at Jean, she had a slight cut on her left temple and was out cold. He picked her up, turned his link on and said, "Storm, let's get the hell out of here! we can deal with these goons later. Right now, we need to get Jeannie back to the Mansion."

"Agreed." Storm said as she created a fog that would not only confuse their enemies but hide there escape to the X-jet as well.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter, I like the dialog and stuff but the only thing that I don't like is the fight scene. If you know howI could make it better please tell me. Please review!**


	7. Back at the Mansion

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know X3 comes out May 26th in the US and I'm now writting chapter eight but I think I will have it done before my dead line. (One day before X3 comes out.) If I see the movie before I finish then it will effect how this story ends but I'm pretty sure that I'll have it done. I don't know how long this is gonna be but we'll see. I know you all have found spelling mistakes and I know they annoy some people but I know they are there and I'm trying my best to get them fixed but I've got other things to do besides manage my stories. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter just as you've liked all the other ones. Enjoy**

* * *

Later that night, Logan, Storm and Xavier sat in the med-lab, around Jean, talking. "You say she was fighting against you?"

"Yes." Storm replied, "It seemed she didn't recognize us at all. Its like she's a whole different person."

"I don't know about that, Storm, but something has changed."

"What you mean?" Logan asked not quite understanding. Jean looked the same to him. She had had her uniform on, until Storm took it off so they could run some tests. Now she had a black tanktop and matching black shorts, which were clothes that Logan had never seen Jean in. Her beautiful red hair was brighter, somehow, and longer than before but there wasn't really anything different about her.

"I scene a great deal of power insode of Jean. Its as if her powers are building up waiting to escape. I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that it is not good."

There was silence for a moment as Logan crossed his arms looking at Jean and then at Xavier and siad, "Why don't you read her mind and find out?"

"I can't do that, Logan."

"You did it for me, not to mention Senitor Kelly! why can't you do it for Jean?" Logan asked raising his voice at Xavier.

Xaiver looked Logan in the face and calmly said, "Logan, you are not a telepath and neither was the Senator but Jean is and I'm afraid that this change has made her a very powerful one at that. She may be able to block even me out entirely."

"Could you at least try?" Storm asked knowing that Logan was irritated with xaiver but it was only becuase he loved Jean. Xaiver sighed as he wheeled himself over to Jean, placed his hands on either side of her head, much like he had done with Senator Kelly and said, ""Perhaps one try wouldn't hurt." He closed his eyes as he entered Jean's mind. There he saw images of her rising from Alkili Lake, nothing different about out except her hair was now down to her waist. Xavier also saw Jean's last moments before the water took over her and he saw how at peace she was. How easy it had suddenly become for her to use her powers as she had done.

Suddenly, Xavier felt he was being attacked and when he tried to pull away from Jean's mind, he could not.

* * *

Scott sat in abar, not too far from Alkili Lake, with a beer in one hand and wings in the ohter. The wings were hot and the beer was cold and Logan hadn't said anything but Scott had a feeling that the man had been here, maybe even more than once. After Scott had thrown his com-link into the lake, he'd gotten on his motorcycle and just drove. He didn't know where he wanted to go but he ended up in this bar and he hope he could forget about everything that had happened, even if it was just for a little while but just as Scott finished his third beer, he suddenly got a headache. In the shock of the pain, Scott dropped the beer glass, which broke upon impact with the floor.

"Hey, man you all right?" the bartender asked, "You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine. It's just a bad headache that's all. Hey can I get another beer?" Scott asked placing his head in his hands as the bartender gave him a new beer but Scott knew this wasn't just any headahe. The only time he got headaches that felt like his head was going to explode was when Jean used her telepathy, to contact him or something like that. He had never really gotten the hang of the permanet link that Jean had set between them but when ever they were on a mission, Jean would be sure to use her telepathy to subdue the pain but what Scott didn't understand was, why he was having one now. Jean was gone, wasn't she? He'd seen her fall beneith the water, just as everyone else had. How could he be having this headache now? Maybe his body was just giving him a headache beacuse he was so used to haveing them but that didn't seem to make any scene to Scott. Perhaps it was just a normal headache but what ever it was, it hurt like hell.

"Hey, Joe." the man sitting next to Scott yelled at the bartender as Scott tried to drink his beer and ignore the pain in his head, " Can we turn this mutie crap off?"

Scott looked at the screen adn saw a bunch of mutants fighting on the channel twelve news but just as Joe was about to turn the channel, something caught Scott's eye.

"Wait!" Scott yelled, standing up and looking at the screen. He saw Logan, Storm, Rogue, Bobby and Colossus fighting and he would have let Joe turn the channel if he hadn't seen a long, red headed woman fly up in the air and start picking up cars and other objects. "Jean!" He said as he continued to watch. He saw Colossus propel Logan into the air and grab Jean and then fog covered everything. The footage ende and thenews went back to the people in the news room.

"Can I turn it now?" Joe asked looking from the TV to the place where Scott was standing but only found the money that he owed for the beers adn wings.

"What's his problem?" A man asked as Joe turned the channel. Joe shrugged and said, "Beats me."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry I ended it like that but I didn't think I could end it any other way. Anyway, This chapter was easier to write than chapter six was and chapter seven will be even easier. I know that in the comics Jean and Scott didn't have the link until she became Phoenix(before Dark Phoenix) but someone suggested I put it in and I thought it was a great idea. Please review. **


	8. Phoenix

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"How longs this gonna take?" Logan asked Storm.

"Give him time, Logan. At least he's humoring you and doing what you asked. He coould have ignored you all together."

"He's been in there for thirty minutes. Does it really take that long to read someone's..." Logan didn't finish his sentence becuase Xavier let out a cry of pain adn fell out of his chair and on to the floor.

"Charles!" Storm cried as she and Logan ran to the profesor and helped him back into his chair.

"Chuck, what'd you see?"

"The Phoinex." Xaiver replied trying to recover from the mental attack he was unprepared for. He looked at Storm and Logan and when they seemed to not understand, he continued to explain. "In mythology, there was a bird called the Phoinex. It would die a firey death but each time it did, it rose up from the ashes better than before."

"What does that have to do with Jeannie?" Logan asked.

"At Alkili Lake, Jean was using her powers to the max and her subconcious knew she couldn't do what she needed to do alone. So, subconiously she called for help."

"We could have helped her if she had only let us!" Logan said sort of angry with Jean. He didn't understand why she didn't ask for help when she needed it. She knew that the X-men were her family and would always help her but why didn't she ask?

"We could not help her in the way she needed, Logan." Storm said before Xavier could. She had no idea what the Phoinex had to do with Jean but she did know even if Jean had let them, there was no way they could have helped her to raise the jet and save everyone. She was the only one who could do that, even if it killed her.

"Exactly, Storm but when Jean's mind called out for help, a force known as the Phoinex, came and aided Jean."

"So she didn't save us by herself?" Logan asked.

"No, although her powers were growing at a very quick pace, the Phoinex bonded temporarily with Jean to aid her in saving us all. Then, when Jean had died, the Phoinex brought her back and I believe left her body."

"What do you mean, you believe?" Storm asked, "You read her mind shouldn't you know?"

"Yes, Storm but Jean attacked me before I could get that far. I believe that a side effect of being bonded with the Phoinex is memory loss. She was fighting against you because she doesn't remember you and from what it apperes to me is that Magneto got to her before we could and fed her lies. I just hope that we are not too late and the damage can be undone."

"Charles," Storm said placing a hand on Xaiver's shoulder, "Why don't I take you to your room so you can rest?"

Xavier nodded his head as he left the room and then Storm turned to Logan and said, "You coming?"

"No, I think I'm gonna stay down here and sit with her awhile. Who knows maybe she'll remember me."

"She may remember you, Logan but just because your sitting here with her won't mean that she'll chose you. Remember, she loves Scott Logan. Let her go."

"I know Orroro. Go take care of Chuck. I'll be fine." Logan said and Storm nodded her head as she left the room to follow Xavier.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If anything seems confusing send me a messege or a review and I'll try to explain it to you. I didn't want to do the whole powers growing into a omega mutant becuase why would she not remember the X-men and how would she come back. So my best bet was to go with the comics and say that Jean was possesed by the Phoinex at one point and then it left her once it brought her back to life, or did it? Find out once you read chapter nine. Which I hope to have up in a couple of days. Please Review. **


	9. Awakening

**A/N: I apolgize for making everyone wait so long. I saw the trailers and wasn't going to continue because I had lost me train of thought but I was talking to someone on an x-men forum, named Imortal and they gave me some pretty good ideas and so i'm back to write this story. I hope you like it. enjoy.**

* * *

Logan sat by Jean's side simply looking at her an thinking about how much he had missed her since she had been gone. He felt that he missed Jean just as much as Scott did but Scott would have argued that point for hours on end had he wanted to do so but the one eyed x-men hadn't done much since Jean had died. But apperently she hadn't died at all becuase otherwise hewouldn't be looking at her right now. Logan's fingers were playing with Jean's long red hair when her green eyes opened and met his gaze. 

"Hey, there, Jeannie." Logan siad letting go of her hair and placing his hand by her shoulder and began rubbing it. A movehe would not have made if anyone else was in the roo but that was not the case. Jean's gaze met his but her expression did not change and when she did not speak, Logan said, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Logan." Jean said sitting up and placing her arms around his neck,"Your the manI love."

"Chuck said you'd be confused. You don't love me Jean." Logan said even though it hurt him to sayso, Jean needed to know the truth and because he loved her he would tell her. "You love Scott. Xaiver said you'd have memory loss."

"What does he know?" Jean asked with a hint of anger in her voice that confuced the hell out of Logan. Why wasshe angry with Xavier? What had any one done to make the firey red head angry?

"Why are you mad at Chuck?"

"He invded my mind! He had no right to attack me!"

"Jean, he didn't attack you." Logan said holding her shoulders trying to convince the woman he loved that she was safe. "He wants to help you. That's why..."

"I don't want his help!"

"Then what do you want?" Logan asked as Jean wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "I want you!"

Then with out warning, Jean began kissing Logan as if he was her beau, which he wasn't. When the lake had taken Jean, she had chosen Scott overhim and yet she was acting as if Logan was the one that she truely loved. As Logan kissed Jean back and wrapped his arms around her all this went through his mind. He loved Jeanbut this was so wrong. She wasn't herself and surely she wouldn't have been acting like this had she been the Jean Grey that she knew and loved.He knew Storm was right and that just by being by Jean's side when she woke up wasn't going to make her chose him over Scott but he did like this chance to kiss the woman he loved again with out anyone knowing and yet he knew it was wrong and just as he was about to pull away, Jean pulled away herself, letgo of Logan and for awhile just stood there not saying anything. Logan looked at Jean and saw herhard, angryface give way to a scared and gental face that somehow seemed to be more familiar with the place around her.

"Jean?"

"Logan?" Jean replied as she sat on the floor out of pure shock of everything that had happened to her, "What am I doing? This isn't right. I love Scott."

"I know Jean but listen, we'll help you. Make everything better."

"No, Logan you can't. No one can." Jean said with fear not only on her face but in her voice as well.

"Jean, why are you so scared? What happened?"

"Phoenix came and saved me and left but my powers are growing rapedly and I can't control them!" Jean said with tears in her eyes she spoke.

"Xavier can control them for you, Jean! Can't he put some kinda block on your powers?"

"I don't think that will work this time, Logan. My powers are going so out of control that I can't even control what I'm doing! It would be best for everyone if I didn't exist anymore! Something bad is about to happen." Jean said looking away from logan and when she didn't say anything Logan held Jean by the shoulder's and said, "Stay with me Jean! We fix this! Make every thing like it was!"

Jean looked back at Logan, tears running down her face and said, "Oh God. Kill me!"

Logan's heart jumped into his throat. Why would she ask him to do a thing like that? Couldn't Xavier help her? Logan didn't know the answers to these questions but he did know that he could never kill the woman he loved, espesually is she asked him but beforehe could reply to tell her he'd never do a thing like that, Jean's scared and gental face changed back to the hard angry face Logan had seen before.

"You should not have hesitated!" Jean said as she punched Logan in the face and then hit him mentally. Logan went down and the last thing he saw was Jean telekinetically blowing the med-lab door away and then walking out into the hall way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, hope** **you liked it. please review. I don't know when I'll up datebut i think it will be sometime this weekend**. 


	10. Oval office

**A/N:Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up but I was having some problems uploading the chapter and then my internt did't work but thank you for the reviews and your patients. Enjoy**

* * *

ThePresident sat at his desk looking over papers on the mutant menace and Magneto's last attack when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said looking up and seeing his secretary come in. She was a beautiful woman stood at five foot two, had short brown hair and wore a navy blue dress suit.

"Mr. President," the woman said, "Mr. Trask is here to see you, sir."

"All right, send him in Julie." The President said getting out of his seat as Julie allowed Bolivar Trask to walk into the oval office and then shut the door to give the men privacy.

"Trask, nice to see you."

"Like wise Mr. President. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Trask said looking at the papers on the President's desk and seeing pictures of the mutants who had attacked the humans earlier that day.

"No, Trask. You're not interrupting. I was just going over what happened in New York this morning." The President said as he poured two glasses of brandy, handed one to Trask and then directed him to sit on the sofa across from the one that the president now sat on. "What can I do for you, Bolivar?"

"I need your authorization for a project I've been working on."

"What kind of project, Trask?" the President asked as Bolivar handed him a red folder that held various pieces of paper and pictures. Before the President opened the folder something caught the President's eye. It was a single word on the front of the red folder: Sentinel. He had no idea what the word meant or could mean but that's what Trask was for.

"Trask, What is all this?" the President asked as he found blue prints to what seemed to be some sort of giant robots.

"That, Mr. President is the answer to all of our mutant problems."

"How can a robot handle mutants? Does it hunt them?"

"Yes, the robots, as you called them, are able to detect a human from a mutant and once a mutant is found, the Sentinel takes the mutant to camps, where they can be dealt with properly."

The President placed his glass on the coffee table, got p and walked to the window and then back to Trask and said, "You 're talking about putting mutants in concentration camps? If we did that then we'd be no better than the Germans in World War II. I'd be no better than Hitler who ordered the Nazis to captured the Jews and kill them. You want to repeat history? What would happen if the other world powers find out what we are doing? It could very well lead us into World War III."

"With all do respect, Mr. President, I do not believe we can have peace between humans and mutants."

"Charles Xavier seems to believe so."

"Personally sir. I think he's just an old man with false hopes and dreams. The mutant attack this morning in New York will not be the last sir. We are very much in a civil war and if we don't act now sir then we could very well loose so many humans just like Germany lost so many Jews because of what Hitler did. If we act now we may be able to stop this madness that has swallowed our country."

"Well put, Mr. Trask." The president said placing the folder on his desk and crossing his arms as a thought came to him. "If, I said if, I were to authorize this program, how would you get it up and running? How would you build these twenty foot robots?"

"Sentinels, sir. Their called sentinels and I'm glad you asked." Trask said as he opened the door and a rather muscular man walked into the room, wearing a black suit and a green tie, "Mr. President, I'd like to present Sebastian Shaw, who has graciously offered to pay for the sentinel project and to commission them as well."

"Yes," Shaw said getting into the conversation, "Trask told me about the project in passing and I became interested with it and wanted to learn more about the project and what exactly he had in mind."

"Has Trask told you all the details, Mr. Shaw?" The president asked.

"No, not all the details. I only know the basics but once you allow use to actually get these Sentinels under way, I'm sure he will fill me in."

The President took a deep breath as he walked to his chair and sat down. Everything Trask had said was true and he couldn't argue with it. "All right. Activate the sentinel project."

"thank you sir." Trask said as he was about to leave with Shaw following but he President was not finished talking.

"Bolivar, one more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"I will allow you to do this but if something happens that makes me regret this course of action, I will have your head, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. President. I understand." Trask said as he and Sebastian Shaw left the room and once they were in the hall, Shaw asked, "Did you make the changes to the Sentinel program per our agreement?"

Trask nodded his head as he said, "Yes, Shaw. Everything is in order and very soon the mutant menace will be no more."

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it. Please review! I don't know if I will get this story finished in time but I will try my best. ONLY 23 DAYS LEFT:D lol**


	11. Danger in the medlab

**A/N: Since I took so long posting chapter ten I figured I'd post chapter eleven as well since it was all ready written and ready to go. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

Back At Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters:**

Storm was walking with Xavier to his room when he suddenly stopped.

"Charles?"

"She's awake. We need to go back and help Logan." Xavier said one hand on his head as if he were trying to get rid of a headache but in reality he was concentrating on what was happening down below in the med-lab.

"Charles, Logan can handle himself."

"Not against her. Jean's grown more powerful than I even imagined possible."

Storm looked Xavier in the eye and when she saw the worry and fear that matched Xavier's voice, she darted back to the elevator and headed to the med-lab with Xavier close behind.

Once in the hall that lead to the med-lab, Strom and Xaiver saw the med-lab door on the floor in the hall. This only increased Strom's fear for the Wolverine and as she entered the med-lab she found Logan unconscious on the ground.

"Logan!" Storm said as she knelt next to Logan. She looked at his clothes, hair and lips and couldn't help but laugh at the conclusion she drew. "Logan!Logan, wake up!" Storm said and still the lone mutant would not wake up. By now Xavier had come into the room and before Storm could tell Xavier that she could not wake Logan he said, "Wolverine."

Immediantly, Logan's eyes flew open as he looked around. He tried to sit up but his pounding head stopped him. Strom gently sat Logan up and held onto him so that he wouldn't fall.

"What happened?"

"You got lip locked with sleeping beauty." Storm said jokingly and at first Logan didn't know how Storm knew but then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Logan, are you all right?" Xavier asked.

"My head hurts like hell! What'd she do to me?"

"She attacked you telepathically." Xaiver said, "Its called a telepathic punch at it is the same thing she did to me. The effects have worn off on me because I am a telepath. Jean never learned how to fully master the telepathic punch but now I fear she is capable of so much more than a simple mental attack."

"Where's Jean?" Storm asked knowing that she had to have gone somewhere.

"I don't know. Last thing I saw was her blowin' the door away and walkin' into the hall."

Before Xavier or Logan could say another word Storm got up and flew to the elevator, where, once she was on the first floor, flew outside and saw jean a few feet from the mansion. Storm landed and walked to the woman who she called friend, placed a hand on Jean's bear shoulder and said, "Jean, all we want to do is help."

Jean turned around, telekinetically grabbed Storm and threw her into a near by tree as hard as she could.

"I don't need you!" Jean said, "I have more power than I could ever ream of and you want to take it away!"

"No one wants to take your power away." Storm said but before she could say anything else, Jean picked her up again and this time threw her into the wall of the Mansion. Now, Strom was mad. Maybe not so much at Jean because she wasn't herself but the situation and in an attempt to escape Jean's grasp, Strom created a down pour along thunder and lightning and then said, "Xavier just wants to suppress you powers for awhile. At least until you can control it."

"I am in control!" Jean said as a lightning bolt hit the tree that was behind Jean and it would have knocked Jean out of awhile had it fallen. In horror Strom saw that Jean had managed to maintain the mental hold on herself while she caught the falling tree, mentally of course. So as another attack Strom created high winds that would hopefully get Jean off her feet and into the sky where Strom might have a better chance but somehow Jean managed to keep herself steady as she said,

"I know what you will do, Strom, before you ever think it. Now weather witch, say good bye!"

Just as Jean was about to throw the tree trunk at Strom, an optic blacst hit Jean releasing Strom and the tree trunk at the same time and luckly Strom managed to move her hurt body out of the way before it landed on her. Then she felt a pair of hands help her to her feet and she then saw the man who fired the optic blast.

"Scott!"

"Strom, tell me why I just did that."

"She's not herself, Scott. Her powers are taking over her body. She needs help. Oh my God, you didn't……."

"No! God, no Strom. I just stunned her but she won't……"

Suddenly Jean rose from the ground in an angry fury and storm said, "you were saying."

Scott said as he stepped forward and said, "Jean, its me, Scott! Let us jelp you control your powers!"

It appeared that Jean was about to lash out at Scott and Strom but something stopped her and her hard angry face changed to a gental loving one and said, "Scott?"

"Yes. Let us help you!" Scott begged his love. He didn't understand why she was doing this! He loved her and would do anything for her, didn't she know that?

Before anyone could say anything Jean's face changed back to the one of anger and flew off into the setting sun.

"We've got to go after her!" Scott said as storm called the violent weather she had created. It was times like these where Scott wished he had the power to leave the ground and travel the skies but that's why they had the black bird.

Strom, Scott came Xaiver's voice telepathically, come to the living room.

on our way. Storm replied and then turned to Scott and said, "We will but not yet."

Every bone in his body told him to go after the woman her loved but he knew that once they'd taken care of what Xavier needed, he and the x-men would get in the jet and go after Jean Grey.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I'll get chapter 12 written. I know where I'm going with it but I don't know when I'll have time to write. Please review.**


	12. The Cure

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12**

* * *

Storm and Scott walked into the livingroom, still wet from the rain Strom had created, and saw not only Xavier and Logan but Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Remy and Peter Rasputain watching the news. On the TV screen was a line of mutants in front of a building. Some were protesting with signs and what not while others just stood in a line that streached from the front door and down the street. An anchor man began to speak about the scene everyone saw althought you could not see him. 

_"Today, a major pharmacudiacal company has released a drug that suppresses the mutant gene.As you can see, many muties have lined up to get a hold of this drug and yet others protest and say that this drug is taking away the very thing that makes them who they are. I have Mr. Worthington Jr with me to tell us more."_

_The scene switched from the mutants out side the company to an elderly man with grey hair in a brown suit holding a mic and then he began to speak., "Thank you for having me Robert." Mr. Worthington Jr. said as a young ancherman, that one could only assume was Robert, came into view of the camera, "I am Warren Worthington Jr and I am not only in charge of Worthington Labs but I discovered the drug and am calling it The Cure."_

_"Mr. Worthington, there are many mutants outside your company as we speak, when will this cure be avalable to the public?"_

_"As of tomorrow morning, Worthington Labs will open its doors to the public. Any mutant who wishes to get ride of their grotesc mutations and become normal will be able to do that with one simple injection of the Cure into the blood stream."_

Storm scrambled for the remote and shut the TV off and said, "They can't do this!"

"Apparently they can Storm." Xavier said and was about to continue when Kitty jumped into the conversation.

"but this isn't fair. We're human just like they are. Why can't they see that?"

"Because they fear us, cher." Remy said answering Kitty, who he found to be attractive but the one he had his eye on was Rogue although she seemed to be taken at the moment.

"They think there's something wrong with us." Rogue said remembering that Worthington Jr had used the word grotesc to describe mutations and then she thought about what Remy had said. It was true the world did fear them because when a mutant lost control of their powers or turned evil they usually hurt innocent people and Rogue couldn't help but wonder if this would actually be a better way to help those mutants who couldn't control their powers or fit in like everyone else could. Then she began thinking about herself and Bobby and how he had been spending a lot of time with Kitty lately. Was he cheating on her? If he was how could she blame him? She couldn't kiss him, touch his face or even hold his hand without gloves and it was all becuase of her mutation. Would she be better off without her powers or could she find someone who would truly love her for who she was? Storm's voice brought Rogue out of her thoughts as she said,

"There's nothing wrong with us, Rogue, with any of us!"

"It is another way of controling us, mutants, Da?" Peter said in her Russian accent.

"Yes, it is Colossus." Xavier said folding his hands thinking.

"Professor, what are we going to do?" Bobby asked and Scott replied with a questuion.

"what can we do about it?"

"We can fight it, just like we fight everything else!"

"I don't know, Strom." Logan said and Storm couldn't believe her ears, "what do you mean you don't know?"

"Storm, there are mutants out there who can't pass as human and are critizized everyday because of what they are. If given the chance they would probably choose to be human so people didn't pick on them anymore. Should we take that chance away from them?"

"Regardless, Logan," Xaiver began, "A man known as Henry McCoy or Beast as some people call him, has notified me that he will be speaking at the Senate this week on behafe of all mutants."

"Talk about having the weight of the world on your shoulders." Logan said sarcastically.

"Indeed Logan. He hopes to persuade the government to stop Worthington Labs."

"Good luck with that." Bobby said.

"So what do we do?" Rogue asked.

"Right now, nothing. Now if you all wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with Logan alone for a moment."

Everyone ondded and headed for the door and once the door was closed, logan looked at Xavier curiously and asked, "What's going on?"

"Logan, I'm sending you on a mission."

"Like a secret op? You sent everyone out of the room so I can only guess you ain't gonna tell them."

"I will tell them if need be but I hope you will return before I have to do so."

"Where am I going?"

"To the Smokey Mountians of Tennnesse. Magneto is headed there and i want you to spy on him."

"i thought you couldn't track Ol' bucket head?"

"I can't. I've been tracking Pyro with cerebro and as of this morning Pyro was headed to alcatraz."

"And wherever fire boy is, O'l bucket head ain't too far behind but why alcatraz?"

"More than likely recruting mutants. I've tapped into Pyro's mind, something I would never have done if the situation wasn't this bad but I have found where they will go next. Inthe Smokey Mountians of Tennnesse,Magneto is meeting mutants from across the world that support his cause. I believe this to be his army. you will go there and find out exactly what Eric is doing. Logan, I fear that if and when his army attacks it will be far worse yhan anything he has ever done before."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Review. (imortal, Storm's rath and anyone who is on boards you can review too. I'd love to hear from you guys) The two underlined sentences are quotes from the movie, however, the first line in the moive trailer is said by beast. Anyway, please review**


	13. Angel

**A/N: Here's chapter 13. This is a chapter that I never thought I'd put into this story. I originally said that if I found the opertunity I would somehow throw angel in there but probably not go alont w/ the movie but I have found the perfect opurtunity and here it is. Enjoy**

* * *

Warren Worthington III stood in his father's office, the very office that would one day be his, looking out the window at all the people, human and mutant alike below. Why would any mutant want to give up being who they were? He didn't understand this at all because he;d never want to give up nhis wings for anything. His wings were apart of him, aprat of his personallity and he could never imagine living without them. Sure he had to bind them when he was on the ground but it was either binding them or knocking everything in his path over and breaking everything else. At one point he had forgotten to bind his wings and he knocked over at least three different plants and only God knows how many coffee cups, half of them filled with steaming hot coffee and if he hadn't been the boss's son, he would have bee fired for sure. It was times like that that made Warren III who he was and he didn't want anyone taking that away from him, espesually his father.

Warren had never had a good relationship with his father. Even as a child, his father was always getting on to how he acted becuase he didn't want Warren's actions reflecting the company and when Warren got his wings, his father practiacally hid him from the public eye because he didn't want the world to know that the Owner of Worthington Labs had a mutant w/ wings for a son, bad publicity. There was nothing his father could do about him being a mutant, at least until now. Warren had a feeling that his father had created this "cure" to make him hunman but that was the last thing Warren wanted and there was now way his father would ever see that.

Just then the door to the office opened and Warren Worthington Jr and another man walked into the room.

"Hello son".

"Father."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How no matter what you say or do you can't force me to take that "cure" of yours."

"Son it's for your own good."

**"No!"** Warren said turbning from the window and looking at his father, evenly**,"You want to do this for you, not me! You want to make me human to save face for the company because you are too afriad of loosing money if people find out that the heir of Worthington Labs is a bird brain feak! You ddon't care about me, you never did! The only person who ever cared about me was mom!"**

"Leave your mother out of this!"

**"i might as well seeing as how she's dead! If she were here she would never let you do this and you know it! All you care about, all you've ever cared about is this damn company! You never cared about me or mom!"**

Worthington Jr slapped his son across the face and began yelling, **"Don't you ever talk to me like that! I loved your mother very much and when she died, so did I! I'm trying my best to do what is best for you, Warren, you've got to believe that! if you take this cure, your life will be so much better, why can't you see that?"**

**" Because it wouldn't be better! I don't want to live without flying! I can't live without flying and no matter what you say or do is going to make me change my mind!"**

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Warren." Worthing Jr said as he motioned to the man he'd brought with him. the man grabbed Warren III's arm and struck him with a needle full of liquid.

"what the..." Warren began but never finished his sentece because he became dizzy and collapsed onto the hard wood floor. Warren Jr picked his son up and said, "YOu right son, what I do now is for the good of the comapny."

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it. Please review**


	14. Alcatraz

**A/N:Hope you have liked it so far. Here's chapter 14. Enjoy**

* * *

Magneto, Pyro and Mystique walked down the halls of Alcartraz as if they owned the place and at the momemnt they did since getting throught the front door had been a piece of cake. Magneto had maniputlated every metal gate and door while Pyro and Mystique had taken care of the guards and they left a mess to say the least. Now all the three mutants had to do was come for what they came for. the hall was long had had cells all the way down until they made a turn and ironically there were only two cells at the end of this hall. The first cell was a normal prison cell with metal bars made out of adimantium but it was too dark to see inside the cell but the second cell is what interested Pyro the most. It was simply a metal box with no window or even a whole to breath through and he wondered if the person inside was still alive and if they were how could they live without breathing?

"All your questions will be answered in due time, Pyro." Magneto said catching the boy looking at the metal box with curiosity as he forced the metal box with as little effort as possable and inside was a very large, muscular man, who wore a metal helmet, sort of like Magneto's but grey, like stone,instead of blood red. He also had brown leather pants and two leather straps that formed an "x" across his chest.

"Who's this guy?" Pyro asked as Magneot released the man from the metal restraints. When the man stepped out of the small box that had kept him locked up for years, the ground beineth the three mutnats shook violently but only for a moment.

"The name's juggernaut, lil' man. Who are you, short man?"

"No, name's Pyro! How can you stay in that cell with out breathing?"

"I don't need to breath."

"Right. Nice helment." Pyro said sarcastically.

"Keeps my face pretty." juggernaut said to Pyro adn rthen tunred to Magneto and said, "what do ya want?"

"Finish a war that the humans started."

"i ain't gonna work for ya but I'll do it." juggernaut said , not makeing much sence to Pyro. He didn't know how somone could not work for someone but still do what they ask. but it didn't seem to matter to Magneto as he moved to the regular cell near by, opened it and a Latino man came out wearing black leather adn then five more men, exactly identical to the first came out. Magneto smiled and said, "I could use a man of your talents."

The finve men merged with the first and said, "i'm game."

"good then let us take our leave." Magneto said and when the five mutants were about to get into the helecopter there was something flying in the sky that caught everyone's eye.

"She's right on time." magneot said as Jean landed only a few feet away from him and began walking towards them.

"Glad you decided to join us." Mystique said with a hint of jealousy. She had always been Eric's right hand woman and she feard that the ex-x-man would take her place because of how powerful she had become.

"Sorry I am late." Jean said in the same tonwe as Mystique, accepting her challenge.

"its all right." Magneto said, "I imagine the x-men attempted to kepp you. Seeing as how you are."

"i am no longer the woman they love."

"indeed you are not. Now, let use leave and head for the Smokey mountains."

Mystique got into the piolet's chair as everyone else, except for Jean, got in the copter and took off wiht Jean flying close behind.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you liked it. Please review**


	15. The Spy and the escape

**A/N: Hope you've liked it so far. Here's chapter 15. Enjoy**

* * *

Wolverine made it to the Smokey Mountains of Tennesse with in an hour. He'd taken the new Jet, which was even stealther than the old on, hard to believe, and could be cloaked when landed. It had been along flight and his mind had wondered off and began thinking of Jean. Ever since he saw her walk into Xavier's office for the first time, he knew he wanted her. that in itself explained why he had grabbed Scott by the neck of his shirt. That and that he found Scott to be very annoying from the start. He had this whold boy scout thing about him and eing a boyscout wasn't any where near his Style.

Logan had wanted Jean from the start but she wanted Scott and he needed her. This was true because Jean had pushed Logan away saying she loved Scott but if she loved him why would she have made a move like she had done back at the med-lab? He kept telling himself that the fiery red head who had madeout with him wasn't Jean adn that she didn't love him but a part of him wanted to believe that she didn't love Scott and would leave him for Logan.

By the time Logan had sorted through his thoughts he was at Smoky mountains and looking for a place to land the jet. There were trees for miles and miles around and just when Logan thought he'd have to fly around forever looking for a place to land, he found a clearing that was perfect to land the jet.

Once Logan had landed the jet, that had engine mufflers and cloaked it, he got out and looked around. There was no one for miles around and Xavier expected him to be able to find Magneto before Ol' bucket Head made his move. Well Xavier was right about one thing, anyone could do this job but only one person could do it right and after all the Wolverine is the best at what he does.

Suddenly, Wolverine caught someone's scent that he'd never smelt before. He ran to the edge of the clearing and sniffed around. the person was several meters ahead of him and more than likely headed to met Magneto. He didn't know what else the person would be doing, unless there was a fish fry around here somewhere. Wolverine stealthly, moved through the forest until he saw a man in a green cloak only tow feet ahead of him. Weither this man was a mutant or not, that cloak would come in handy for Logan when he went to spy on Magneto's army. The man paused for a moment and tured around to reveal his fish like face. Logan wasn't ready for the man to turn around so he knew he was spotted but ducked behind the tree just the same.

"Whose there?" The fish man asked moving closer to the tree Wolveirne was behind. the fish man walked forward and when he was just a foot past the tree, Wolverine grabbe him in the back and broke his neck and let the body fall to the ground.

"Sorry about that bub." Wolverine said as he sheather his claws, took the cloak off the dead mutant, put it on and as he pulled the hood over his head, headed in the same direction the fish man had been going.

* * *

**WORTHINGTON LABS:**

When Warren III woke up-, he found himsel strapped to a vertical metal bed that was cold.

_Why's my back cold? _Warren thought. He had bound his wings, so shouldn't his wings be protecting him from the metal's cold though? then he realised that his wings were no longer tied back but open and hanging freely. Just then the door opened and four men and his father cmae into the room.

"Glad your awake son."

"I can't do this, dad. don't do this1" Warren said trying to get out of the black leather restraints but nothing worked.

"Don't fight this Warren. You know why I must do this and I would have thought you would have wanted it as well."

"Well you thought wrong! You've never known what i want and you've never cared! Please don't do this!"

Worthington jr didn't say anymore because clearly arguing with his son was usless. He meerly nodded his head and turned his back, looking out the window. Three of the four men that came in held Warren doun, despite the restraints, while the fourth man grabbed a needle full with the cure. The man removed the leather strap that held down Warren's right arm and said, "Just relax."

But the man never injjected the birdman because as soon as the man unstrapped Warren's arm, he grabbed the needle and injected it into the man, but he knew it would do him no harm since he was not a mutnat. The other men immediantly tried to tie Warren's free arm down but they couldn't. He undid his left arm and pounched a man in the face and then he undid both legs and flew towards the door but the man that he had stabbed with the needle grabbed him from behind and held him until Worthington Jr. said, "Let him go."

"But sir he..."

"He is my son, let him go!"

the man let Warre go and Worthington Jr began speaking again, "Don't do this son."

"Let me go! Let me leave!"

"If you leave, your inhaeritence is gone. Look around you and think about everything you'd be giving up because once your gone, its gone and you won't be my son anymore."

Warren thought for a moment, but only a moment and then looked his father in the face and said," i was never your son. I only have one thing left to say to you."

"and what would that be, son."

"Go to hell!" Warren said as he charged through the window and once outside he spread his wings and swored away.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. this was a fun chapter to write. Originally, the part about Wolverine was going to be one chapter and then the part about Angel was going to be one chapter but they were both short so I decided to combine them. Again. hope you liked it. please review.**


	16. A joining of forces and a break up

**A/N: Here's chapter 16. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. hope you like it. Enjoy

* * *

**

The helecoptor landed as did Jean and the Master of Magnatisum stepped out and onto the grassy forest ground. "Mystique, get Dark Phoenix some clothes that are more comfortable and more fitting." Magneto said. Mystique wanted to objectbut she knew he was giing her an order and soshe was forced to do as he had asked. Mystique was threatened by Dark Phoenix because she was somuch more powerful than even Magneot or Xavier and what good was she to Eric as his right hand if he had a telepath to do his bidding and inform him of things? For this reason Mystique began to hate Jean Grey but Mystique did as Magneto asked andlead Jean to the hide out, where she could change into theoutfit Eric had foundspecifically for her. Just then a woman wearing black leather pants, boots, tube top with long black hair pulled back, which allowed her to show off her "mark" as she called them, approched Magneto, whi dismissed Juggernaut, Pyro and Multipule Man and then said, "Calisto, nice of you to greet me."

"I don't trust her."

"Mystique is not one to be trusted my dear, I of all people know that."

"Not Mystique, Eric. Dark Phoeinx as you called her. Why'd you call her that anyway?"

"In egyptian mythology the Pheonix was a bird that would sacrifice itself in a fiery death and always rise from its ashes and it seems that our Jean Grey has brought some tuth to that tail. She may not have died a firey death but she has come back from the dead. All the more reason for her name and you know Calisto, ever since I met her, I knew she would be a powerful being and to think that Charles tried to make this Goddess into a mortal."

"You may think of her as a goddess now but wait until she looses control. Wait until something happens and she won't listen to you any more. She the most powerful mutant on this planet. She even more powerful than you. You don't honestly think you can control her and her raw power, do you?" Calisto said in a voice that challenged Magneto's judgement. Calisto was a leader of the mutants who could not pass for humans and had been for a long time. She wanted to do what was right for her people but if Magneto really thought he could contol Dark Pheonix, he was insane. The Dark Phoenix was nothing but raw power that was hard to control, how could the Master of Magnatisum control the most powerful telepath on the planet and maybe the whole universe?

Magneto aggusted his cape, took off his helmet and said, "My dear, I all ready have."

Then Magneto spotted Jean returning with Mystique behind her and she now wore a dark leather tank, leather pants, black boots and a dark read leather trench coat. An out fit more fitting for a woman of her power than that xmen uniform she used to wear. Mystique moved to Magneto's left side and held onto his arm as Jean moved to the right and behind Magneto as Mystique began to speak to Callisto.

"How many are here?"

"Many, Mystique," Calisto said, "They are waiting for you to address them, Magneto."

Eric nodded as he handed his helmet to Mystiqe, wrapped his cape around his right arm and said, "Then address them I shall."

* * *

**XAVIER SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS:**

Rogue walked down the hall, out of the kitchen where she had just finished lunch and saw a couple holding hands. She lowered her head and tried not to look at them but she couldn't help it. that was something she wanted. she wanted to be able to kiss Bobby, or even hold his hand without hurting him and taking his powers and memories. As Rogue turned the corner she saw Bobby and immediantly turned around and began to walk away because Bobby was the last personshe wanted to see right now but just because she was walking away from him, didn't mean he didn't follow her.

"Rogue," Bobby called after his girlfriend, " Rogue, wait. I'm getting the feeling that your avoiding me."

"I can't kiss my boyfriend without killing him." Rogue said under her breath as she continued to walk away but Bobby grabbed her long black sleeve covered arm, turned her around, and as he crossed his arms said, "Have I ever put any pressure on you?"

"Your a guy Bobby and all guys have their mind on one thing and i can't give it to you. I guess I can't blame you for hanging around her."

"Who kitty?" Bobby asked and when Rogue didn't answer Bobby continued to say, "She's just a friend, nothing more."

"I've seen how you look at her Bobby and I can see why. She's pretty, smart, and you can touch her without getting hurt. There used to be a time when you looked at me the way you look at her now." Rogue said tears rolling down her face as she began to leave.

"Rogue I..." Bobby began to defend himself but Rogue simply turned back around and turned her plam at him telling him to stop, "No. Bobby. We need a break. I need a break. Maybe when this is all over and done with we can come out of this all right but for now, I can't be with you."

"Rogue." Bobby called as Rogue walked down the hall and with out turning around she yelled back, "Go play with your kitten!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Sorry its short but the next one is pretty long.**


	17. Wolverine

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. Its gonna take me a while to get to any spelling errors because I am busy with the end of the school year stuff and all but I will eventually get to it. again thanks for the reviews and please enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

Logan stood on the edge of the crowd that was as long as it was wide and on the opposite side from where Logan was now stood the Master of Magnatisum along with Pyro behind him, Mystique and a few othes to the left of Magneto. Thena woman dressed in maroon leather came out from behind the trees to the right of Magneto. She stood behind him and seperatered from everyone else, as if she were more important than the rest. Immediantly Logan knew it was Jean and as soon as Wolveirne saw her, he pulled his hood over his face to make sure his face was hidden from Magneto as he began to move through the crowd to get a better view just as Magneto began to speak.

"The humans hate us, despise us, and fear us. They riticul us, stone us, shoot us and beat us until we are bloody from head to toe and how two they expect us to react? With peace? Turn the other cheek? No! We fight back! We defend ou brothers and sisters! We do not lie down and die like dogs. Now they want to cure us and I say we are the cure! We will fight back as we have before but ths time w will show them fury. Fury that this world has never witnessed!"

Wolverine saw Magneto look back at Jean after he spoke and this made Wolveirne angry. How coud Magneto usethe woman that he loved as if she were some weapon of mass distruction? Which she may very well be but Ol' bucket head shouldn't be using her like this. Logan knew what he had come for and he had done it and should have left but as Magneto finished his speech, Jean met Logan's gaze and for that moment Logan thought he saw her mouth the words 'help me' but before he could say or do anything, Magneto finished his speech and Jean broke the gaze and walked away. Wolverine moved through the crowd keeping Jean in his line of sight and hen he got a distance away from the crowd, a Latino man wearing black leather cut infront of him, blocking his path to Jean, who had all ready disappered from his sight but not his sence of smell.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before pal Who are you?"

"I'd ask the same thing." Wolveirne said as someone behind him pulled the hood off and said,"He's Wolverine of the X-men."

"Pyro." Logan said ashe turned around, and suddenly the Latino an split himself into twelve copies forming a circle around Wolverine and Pyro, who now stood infront of Wolverine and the original copy of the Latino man, next to Pyro.

"What are you a Xerox machine? "

"Names Multipule Man."

"What do you want Logan?" Pyro asked in a challenging voice that wuld never have been allowed at the mansion but this wasn't the mansion now was it?

"I ain't gona tell you John but I suggest you let me leave before someone gets hrt and trust me, it ain't gonna be me."

"This isn't the school, Wolverine! I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

"When did you ever listento anyhing I said?" Logan asked arcasically, as was his style.

This angered Pyro, so he light his lighter and threw the fire and Wolveirne, who managed to doge the flame by doing a qick back bend, thus causeing the flame to hit two copies of Multipule Man, f rying them to a crisp.Two more multiule men grabbed Wolverine and tried to restrain him but they couldn't hold him.

Wolverine unsheathed his claws and as he stabbed the two that held him, said, "I came for Jean." The two men he has stabbed, fell to the ground and disappered just as the two that had been fried to a crisp. Three more came up to him and perceded to beat him up. One punched him in the face, antoher kicked him in the gut and the third did a mixture of punching and kicking. Wolverine flipped himself over the first stabbed him in the back and at the same time he stabbed the second in the gut and then sliced the third's neck.

"You know what I came for." Logan said as the last five began to charge, while pyro threw fire attempting to burn Wolverine to a crisp but each time he threw a flame Wolveirne dogged it either by oing a back flip, a tuck and role or throwinga copy of multiple man into the flame. When all the copies were dead and it was just Pyro and Multipule Man standing before Wolveirne and just as Wolveirne was about to attack the two, he found himself unable to move.

"So nice of you to visit, Wolveirne." Magneto said coming out from behind the trees, "But I seriously doubt you are here to join my brotherhood."

"He wants Dark Pheonix." Pyro said reportin what he knew as a good watch dog should.

"Of course he does."

"I came for Jean and I ain't leavin' with out her." Logan said as he tried to move his arms but couldn't for the Master of Magntisum still had a hold of his adimanitum.

"What are we going to do with him?" Multipule Man asked hoping he'd get to beat the living day lights out of the Wolveirne.

"We're going to let him go."

"WHAT?" Pyro and Multipule Man exclaimed.

"Why would ya do a thing like that?" Pyro asked. he had so wanted to see his ex-teacher call out and beg for mercy from his fiery flames but now it seemed that Magneto was going to take that pleaser from him.

"Pyro, what good is my speech if the x-men do not hear it?" Magneto said and then realising something, Wolvierine said, "You knew Xavier would send someone to spy on you."

"Not only that but I knew it would be you, my boy."

"How?"

"Do you honestly have to ask Wolverine? Charles may be predictable but I do give him some credit. I had suspected it would be you but did not know until Dark Phoenix told me you were coming and it was conferemed when I scenced the adimantim in your body."

"So your just gonna let him go? Just like that?"

"Yes, Multipule Man because you don't know Wolveirne as I do. For him to walk away like this is a bigger strike to his ego than losinga battle that was fought for three hours. Besides, we will face the xmen soon enough. Now is not the time nor the place to strike Wolverine down, so unfairly. Logan, when you return to Xavier tell him that I once told him that I would brng him hope if he didn't get in my way but he did. Tell him thathe better make sure it doesn't happen agian."

Magneto let Wolverine go and the first thing that came to his mind wasto cut Magneto down where he stood bhe was out numbered and even if he thought hecould take them all, he would probably loose if Jean showed up and joined the fight. So with as much of his pride as he could muster, Logan pulled the cloak over his head and headed back to the mansion despite what every fiber in his body was telling him to do.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I don't really like how I ended this chapter with Logan walking away from a fight and I'd be the first person to tell you that he'd never do that but there was something I wanted him to do back at the Mansion and I couldn't put it in until after this chapter. So I had to come up with a way to get him back to the mansion and still be able to do what I wanted to do. I could have gone this way or have had him captured by Magneto but I didn't know where to go after that so with that being said please review and let me know what you think. **


	18. Home again

**A/N:thanks for the reviews. hope you like it. enjoy**

* * *

Logan, still wearing his green cloak,walked out of the elevator and headed to Xavier's office but just as he was about to go in, Storm stopped him.

"Good your back."

"Somethin' wrong?" Logan asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Its Rogue. I think she and Bobby broke up."

"She's got a good head, she'll bounce back." Logan said not worried but something in Storm's voice told him he should be.

"I don't know about that Logan. She's been sitting in the living room for the past hour. I tried to talkto her but she wouldn't respond to me. All I could do was get everyone out of the room and leave her alone. I didn't know what else to do."

Logan nodded his head as he listened to Storm. It wasn't like Rogue to be rude, like that, to anyone, well maybe to Pyro but that was different. "I'll talk to her." Logan said as he began to walk off to the living room but Storm stopped him again.

"Logan, are you all right?"

Yeah, Storm. Just a little pissed. That's all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No. I don't." Logan said beginning to turn but Storm stopped him once more.

"Logan."

"Yeah, Storm."

"Lose the cloak." She said walking off with a smile. Logan took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm down, took the green, fire singed, blood stained cloak off and headed to the living room. A momet later Logan found Rogue sitting alone on the window seat, looking out the window.

"Storm says you didn't talk to her."

Rogue turned her head and stood up at the sight of Logan and said, "Hey Logan."

"Hey, kid. Now what's this about you not talking to Storm? What's going on?"

"I told Bobby I needed a break."

"How come?" Logan asked and then saw tears forming in Rogue's eyes. A few moments passed as Rogue fought back the tears and finally said, "A bunch of us were thinking about going to Worthington Labs to check out whats going on."

"Okay, where are you going with this?"

"I was wondering if I should take the cure."

"Is that what you want?"

"I want to be able to touch people. A hug, a kiss. Youdon't know what its like to be afraid of your powers and not get close to thepeople you love."

"Ido. Listen Rogue,I'm not your father. I can't tell you what to do but whatever you do makesure its what you want and you don't do it because of some boy. If this is what you want then I'll be behind you one hundred percent but you've got to know there ain't no going back."

Rogue nodded her head completly understanding and no going back was what she was counting on.

"So whose all going?"

"Jubilee, me, Kitty, Peter and Bobby."

"All right kiddo, if this is what you want then go for it but be sure its what you want. I've gotta go see Xavier about somethin' but let me know when you leave."

"Actually Logan," Jubilee said coming into the room in her yellow trench coat, blue jeans and black tank top. "We're headed out now. You ready Rogue?"

"Yeah, Jubs, I'll be there in a sec."

Jubilee nodded her head and as soon as she shut the door Rogue siad, "I know what your going to say."

"You do?"

"Yeah, your gonna say be careful and don't do something your gonna regret."

"Your right. I was gonna say that."

"Well, I'll be all right, Logan. I'm a big girl."

"I know, you are kid. You better get going."

"See ya later Logan." Rogue siad as she walked out the door leavng Logan to move through the door that conjoined the living room with Xavier's office and when he got in there, Scott found scott yelling at Xavier.

**"why'd you send him instead of me? I should have gone! I could have gotten Jean back!"**

"No you couldn't have Cyke." Logan said calmly announcing his enterence into the room although he was sure that Xavier knew he was there.

Sott turned to Logan as quickly as he could and glared at Logan as he said, "you don't know that!"

logan heard a challenge in Scott's voice, which was nothing new. the two men had been at odds from the get go and there had been hope that since Jean was gone, the men would no longer have anything to fight over and become friends. However, that hope was shattered when Jean was found to be alive and the men started acting like middle school boys again.

"Scott..." Xavier began but Logan said,"No chuck, he's right and maybe he could have brought Jean back. Maybe he could have snapped her out of this trance that she's in just by speeking a few words and allowing her to hear his voice. **Or maybe, just maybe, you would have gone in there, found Jean, try to get her back, get you ass handed to you and die trying to save her cause Ol' bucket head ain't gonna let her go with out a fight."**

"How could she mean so much to him?" Xaiver asked Logan as if he had all the answers.

"Don't know but I think she's his secret weapon of sorts." Logan said no longer yelling because of who he was talking to

"What else did you find?" Xaiver asked. Scott had backed off since Logan had put him in his place for the time being and was now walking around the room trying to calm down but it wasn't really working.

"Magneto's got an army like nothin' this world ever seen. He said to tell you that we better not get in his way, not if..."

"...he is to continue his search for hope." Xavier said cutting off Logan, not because he had read Logan's mind but because he knew Eric. He had told Eric one time, when this had all started, when Jean was speaking against Sentor Kelly, that he was searching for hop and Eric had promised to bring it if the xmen didn't get in his way. Well Xavier wasn't foolsh enough to force his xmen to stand by and watch Magneto destroy the human race. "Eric has given us a warnin and whatever we do with it will determine his next course of action."

"and what exactly are we going to do with it?" Scott asked finally calmed down enough where he could talk with out yelling.

"I'm going to visit a place I haven't been in a long time. Logan, I'd like you and Strom to accompany me. i have a feeling we are going to run into trouble."

* * *

MEANWHILE: 

Jean walked down a street that she hadn't walked down since she was nine. The last time she had walked these streets was when she had been taken away to the school where two men had helped her with her powers and then something happened and one of the men left but the other stayed and cared for her as if she was his own. Xavier had taken good care of her but now he wanted to control her or at least that is what Magneto had told her. She had all ready been confused enough but when the Wolveirne showed up she didn't know what to believe. Would Xavier try this hard to conrtol her if that was his true goal? She didn't know the answer to that question, even though she knew just about everything else. She had to retreet to the only place she knew, the only place she could think and sort things out.

Jean mentally opened the door and walked in expecting to see the same thing she had when she had left years ago but that was not the case. As she walked around she began to feel as if she were in a completely different house and that her world had once more been turned upside down. the den was where the living room should be and the living room was where the dinning room should have been, TV and all. Jean walked into the den, sat down and simply looked around her and said, "I have no home."

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it. This was easier to write than some of the other chapters have been. I don't really have much to say on this chapter. other than please review. Remember that the underline sentences are quotes from the trailers. I forgot to do this for chapters 16 and 17 bacuse in 15 there wasn't any direct quotes. so I'll try and go back and underline the quotes. Anyway, please review**


	19. Worthington Labs

**A/N: I figured since there were only 8 days left, I'd go a head and post the chapters once I've finished typeing them up instead of waiting for reviews like I normally do but anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

Rogue stepped off the bus with Kitty and Bobby infront of her and jubilee and Peter behind her. They were right infront of worthington Labs and it seemed that there were more people in person than on television. "So what now?" Kitty asked looking around.

"We see what's going on." jubliee siad as she pushed through the crowd. Rogue had worn her longsleeve green trench coat that she had worn when she had first met the xmen and it wasn't to stay warm, infact she wanted to take it off but she couldn't since she wore it to protect everyone else. She tugged on the hood to conver her face as she followed jubilee through the crowd.

"Can you believe their trying to cure us?" someone near Rogue asked to no one in particular but Rogue answered nonetheless.

"Maybe there are mutants who fear their mutatuon and think of it as a curse rather than a gift."

"those mutants don't know what they got. Bein' better than everyone else."

"We're not better than anyone else, just different!" Rogue exclaimed until colossus grabbed her sleeve covered arm and said, "Come on, he ain't gonna listen to a word anyone says, no matter if their human or mutant."

Still angry with the man, Rogue followed colossus until she saw Pyro and Bobby standing face to face. "Peter look."

"This can't end well can it?" he asked Rogue a retorical question that she didn't hear because she was listening, intently, to Pyro and Bobby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked trying to stay cool but it wasn't working.

"Samething you are. Checkin' out what's going on. Its a free country I can do what I want. Xavier actually let you X-babies out of the cri? your the last people I'd expect to see here?"

"Bobby, let it go." Kitty said when she saw his fist turn icy cold.

"Yes, Bobby, let it go." Pyro said mocking kitty, whichonly made Bobby's temper sky rocket.

"bobby, you know the professor's rules," Jubilee said, "We can't use out powers unless need be."

"Hahahaha!" Pyro laughed, "you guys are a bunch of babies! Always folowing the rules, doing what everyone tells you.I bet you even go to bed when they tell you." Pyro stepped two stepps closed to Bobby so that now he was in the Iceman's face as he said, "Go on hit me. I know you want to."

Bobby pulled his hand back but before he could actually hit Pyro there was a great rumble on the ground and Ropgue cried, "Bobby! Look!"

Bobby looked in the direction Rogue was pointing and saw a huge twenty foot robot headed straight for them.

"what the hell is that?" Pyro asked.

"I don't know but its headed straight for us!" Jubliee exclaimed.

"Jubs, help me get these people out of here!" Rogue shouted jumping into xmen mode. Jubilee nodded as bobby tried to figure out what to do. They watched the robot for a moment to see what it woudl do and of all things it stopped moving but only for a moment. In that moment, however, it looked at a boy who held a "no cure: sign and said Mutant identified. Mutant Targated. Eliminate all mutants

"Oh crap." Kitty said realizing what was about to happen and as she phased through the ground the Robot fired a beam at the terrified boy, who simply chung to his sign and closed his eyes. A split second before the beam would have hit the boy, kitty came up out of the groun, wrapped her arms wound the boyy and made him out a phase just long ehough for the beam to pass through them unharmed.

When bobby saw this he cried, "Kitty!" as he hit the robot's hand that had fired the beam, with his icy power. the beam ceased and eveyone saw Kitty holding the boy as tight as she could, eyes closed. When she realized it was safe, she pulled herself out of the ground and let the boy go. Then she turned to Bobby and shouted, "Its a killing machine! Its trying to kill mutants!"

"Now, they really want us dead, da?" colossus asked as he turned into his metal form.

"Yeah, it seems to be that way." Bobby said, wishing that the real xmen were here to give him orders and defeat the robot but they weren't so Bobby had to make do with what he had.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. I have it written out, at least, but don't have enough of the fight scenes written to post yet. Chapter 20 has alot of dialoge from the movie and one thing I have to do is find the right clips that fit into the chapter and wrtie down what I need. Anyway, please reveiw and hopefully I'll have this story finished by 5/26/06. Only 8 days left**


End file.
